Super Smashdom: Ultimate!!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Smashdom: Ultimate!!. Transcript (Scene starts at Master and Crazy Hand Residence.) [[Crazy Hand|'Crazy Hand']]: YEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (Cut to Master Hand's bedroom.) Crazy Hand: Hey! Get up! Get up! Get up! [[Master Hand|'Master Hand']]: WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT?! Crazy Hand: Today's the day! Master Hand: Of what? Crazy Hand: Smash Bros Ultimate's Release. Master Hand: What?! Why didn't you say so?! (Scene wipes to Smash Bros. arena.) Master Hand: We need to hold a celebration tournament! '' '''Master Hand': Now, let's bring it our fighters! (Nintendo Switch Click) (Cuts to Young Link using the Ocarina while The Moon is falling down) (Cuts to the Castle with Mario & Luigi) (Cuts to Samus fighting Ridley) (Cuts to Sonic running towards Shadow) Shadow the Hedgehog: Damn it, why can't I ever be in Smash?! Mario: Are we being kidnapped again? (Zooms down some of the fighters to Master Hand & Crazy Hand) Master Hand: Welcome Everyone to the Grand Opening of... Master Hand: Smaaaaash broootheeers! (It shows that the text says Super Ass Brothers Ultimate ''instead of ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Master Hand: Crazy Hand you Ass! Crazy Hand: Hehehehehe! (Cuts to Wario) Wario: I'm totally gonna win this, for you Waluigi! (Cuts to Ridley) Ridley: Finally, it's my time to shine! (Cuts to Fox McCloud) Fox McCloud: Time to show These New guys how it's done! (Cuts to Mario & Luigi) Mario: Oh Yeah! Luigi: Brrrrrrrr Mario: It's a Mario Time! (Cuts to Master Hand or Crazy Hand) Master or Crazy Hand: Ah, No (Cuts to Mario) Mario: Wah! Mario: But i'm the main character. (Cuts to Crazy Hand) Crazy Hand: Sorry Mario, But this is an entirely different series (Cuts to Mario) Mario: Mama F**cker! (Camera Shows Duck Hunt Duo) Duck Hunt Duo: Hehehhehe Mario: SHUT UP! (Cuts to Master Hand) Master Hand: All Right, Now That Everyone is Here... Master Hand: Let's get this tournament started. (Shows the fighters for round 1) (Cuts to Chrom) Chrom: Captain Falcon... Chrom: I have come to avenge my loss against you! (Cuts to Captain Falcon) Captain Falcon: Where have i seen you before? Captain Falcon: Oh Wait, I remember now! (Captain Falcon gets a flashback) (Cuts to Master Hand) Master Hand: Okay Chrom if you can defeat Captain Falcon Master Hand: I will put you in Smash 4. (Cuts to Lucina and Robin) Lucina: Kick his ass father! Robin: Be careful Chrom, he may not have a weapon but I heard he packs quite a bunch (Cuts to Chrom) Chrom: Relax Robin, Lucina, I got this (Captain Falcon runs too fast that appears in front of Chrom) Chrom: NANI!! Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch! (Captain Falcon punches Chrom and he's sent flying away from the stage) Master Hand: Well that was fast Master Hand: Now let's see how you two fair against him (End of flashback) Captain Falcon: Oh wait, you're the guy that I knocked out of the roster 4 years ago! Chrom: We'll see who's laughing after I send you flying! (The two begin to fight, a crate have appears next to Captain Falcon) Captain Falcon: Come on! (Destroys crate and a wand appears) Captain Falcon: What the hell is this!?! (Then the two start a swordfight) Chrom: Anything can change! Captain Falcon: I refuse to lose to anime!'' (Cuts to Villager and Isabelle watching Captain Falcon and Chrom fighting) Isabelle: Man, those two are really having at it Villager (Pulls out his ax) I love murder, I love killing, I love murder (he goes to Captain Falcon and Chrom but he's sent flying by Captain Falcon) Villager: (Goofy scream) *defeated* (Cuts to Isabelle) Isabelle: Mayor!! (Cuts to Captain Falcon and Chrom) Captain Falcon: Oh hell no! Chrom: Hey! Hey, whatcha doin', muthaf*cka! Captain Falcon: Here I come! ''More coming soon...' Category:Transcripts